pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/MH007
Bohaterowie spotykają Mikę i jej pasrtnera Renamon. Katie i Mika walczą, lecz po ewolucji Renamon i Guilmona obe remisują. Gdy Mika chce już iść, z jej DigiVoicea wychodzi Kudamon, która za wszelką cenę chce walczyć, jednak z powodu nadejścia wieczora, przekładają walkę na następny dzień. A co ich wtedy spotka? Agumon kontra Patamon! Był słoneczny poranek gdy... przez dobre półtorej godziny Mika próbowała obudzić Katie. *Ma - (szturcha palcem wskazującym Katie) Wstawaj, wstawaj, wstawaj, wstawaj... *Ka - (próbuje ją odepchnąć) Nie, jeszcze nie.. (przekręca się na drugi bok) *Ma - No jak sobie chcesz. Kudamon. Z jej DigiVoicea wszedł Digimon. *Kudamon - Już walka?! *Ma - Za niedługo, ale wiesz co robić. *Kudamon - Skoro to ma Ci jakoś pomóc. (używa lekkiej Fali Szoku na Katie) *Ka - (siada na łóżku) Chcesz mnie zabić?! *Kudamon - Tak dosłownie to nie. *Ma - (rzuca dziewczynie jej ubrania) Ubierz się i chodź na polanę. Reszta już tam czeka. *Ka - Ale że niby tak... *Kudamon - No dobra, wychodzimy. Digimon razem z trenerką wyszły i weszły na dziedziniec lecznicy, gdzie po paru minutach przyszła Katie i całą trójką ruszyły na polanę w lesie. Tam już czekał Mike i Melissa, oraz Tailmon, Patamon, Dorumon i Renamon. *Me - Gotowe? (widzi zirytowany wzrok Dorumona) To znaczy, gotowi? *Ka - Tak. *Ma - Tak. Kuda... *Kudamon - Nie chcę z nim walczyć! *Ml - Czemu? *Kudamon - Bo... Nie! *Tailmon - Wybredna. *Patamon - I uparta jak nie wiem. *Renamon - Że niby wolisz walczyć w Guilmonem? *Kudamon - Z żadnym z nich! *Ka - No weź. Innych Digimonów nie mam. Kudamon słysząc to uciekła w krzaki. *Ma - Znowu! *Ml - Uciekała Ci tak? *Ma - Pewnie. Kilka razy. Przechodzi jej, ale trzeba ją poszukać. *Ka - Rozdzielmy się i jej poszukajmy. Bez zbędnych pytań zrobili to. Mike jednak, doszedłwszy do niewielkiego pagórka położył się zrezygnowany na trawie. *Patamon - Nie szukasz? *Me - Nie. Jakoś tak... Nie chcę. *Patamon - Dalej chcesz zdobyć nowego Digimona? *Me - No pewnie! Katie ma drugiego, Mika ma, Melissa... Nie wiem, ale chyba też ma. *Patamon - Nie zakładaj tak. Mało o niej i o reszcie wiemy. One o tobie też mało wiedzą. *Me - I co? Mam im powiedzieć że... *??? - Powiedz im to co chcesz powiedzieć. Zrozumieją. Chłopak i jego Digimon zdziwieni odwrócili się w stronę z której dobiegał ten głos. To był Agumon. *Patamon - Agumon? *Agumon - Yhym. A właśnie zapomniałbym... *Me - O czym? *Agumon - O tym by zawiadomić was... (wstał i popatrzył na nich groźnie) Że to moje terytorium i nie życzę sobie obcych! Digimon zaatakował ich Dziecięcym Płomieniem tak nie spodziewanie, że i Patamon i Mike oberwali. Patamon jeszcze się podniósł, ale chłopak był nieprzytomny i nieco poparzony. *Agumon - Odejdziesz stąd po dobroci czy może po złości?! *Patamon - Wolętą drugą opcję! Zaatakował Agumona Powietrznym Strzałem, który go odebchną 2 metry do tyłu. Przeciwnik ostro uderzył w niego Atakiem Rac. Patamon zachwiał się, ale niepoddawał się. *Patamon - Tylko na tyle Cie stać? *Agumon - Jeszcze na to! Z całej siły użył Niszczycielskiego Płomienia. Patamon staną w płomieniach. Gdy Agumon chciał ponownie użyć Ataku Rac oślepiło go jasne światło. Gdy ono ustało, z przerażeniem zobaczył, że z płomieni zamiast Patamona wyszedł Angemon. *Agumon - Ale jak to?! *Angemon - Za mojego trenera! Z całej siły uderzył Agumona Centro Ciosem. Przeciwnik automatycznie był znokautowany, a Angemon wyją z kieszeni Mikea jego DigiVoices i zajerestrował w nim Agumona. Następnie klękną przy trenerze który zaczą się budzić. *Me - Co się..? Moja ręka... Pata... (spojżał na Angemona) Patamon! Ty, ty jesteś... *Angemon - Angemonem? Tak. *Me - Ale..? Rozejżał się, a niewidziawszy nigdzie Agumona, ale zauwarzywszy w ręcę Angemona swój DigiVoice, uśmiechną się i wzią od Digimona swój przedmiot. *Me - Nie ważne. Wróćmy do reszty. Digimon wzią trenera na plecy i polecieli. Nie polecieli za daleko gdy zobaczyli z góry Katie, Melissę, Mikę i ich Digimony. Wylądowali jakgdyby nigdy nic na środku polany, na której były. *Ml - Angemon? Czyli... *Me - Patamon ewoulował pewnie podczas walki z Agumonem, którego.. (zszedł z Digimona i pokazał swój DigiVoice) dzięki niemu zdobyłem. *Ka - To naprawdę fajnie. Wten na polanę wbiegła Renamon z Kudamon w łapach, a Angemon wrócił do formy Patamona. *Ma - I co z nią? *Renamon - Będzie walczyć. *Kudamon - I tak to bez znaczenia. *Dorumon - Czemu? *Kudamon - Bo i tak wygram! *Tailmon - Jaka pewna siebie. *Me - Nieważne, zacznijcie lepiej walczyć. *Ka - Dobra. Gotowy? *Dorumon - Jak zawsze! *Ma - Gotowa? *Kudamon - Oczywiście. *Me - Zaczynajcie! *Ma - Kudamon, Fala Szoku! *Ka -Unik Dorumon i Metaliczny Kanon! Z dużą szybkością fioletowy Digimon unikną ataku i wystrzelił metalowe kule z pyska, które odepchneły nieco przeciwnika. *Ma - Przyśpieszenie! *Ka - Ty też Przyśpieszenie! Oba Digimony zaczeły biec z niezwykłą prędkością, ale nie mogli siebie dogonić. Po kilku chwilach zmęczyli się. *Kudamon - Poddajesz się? *Dorumon - Nigdy! Nitro Ładunek! *Kudamon - Ha! Dzika Szarża! Ataki zderzyły się, ale jedynie Kudamon trzymała się jakoś na łapach. Dorumon ledwo się podnosił. *Ka - Dorumon! *Kudamon - Wiedziałam! Zawsze tak jest! *Ma - Nie wymądrzaj się, tylko atakuj Świętym Strzałem! Znaki na plecach Kudamon zaczeły świecieć i po chcwili wystrzeliła z nich jasny promień, który trafił w przeciwnika. Wszyscy myśleli że już po nim, gdy wstał i... *Me - Czemu ma tak strasznie czerwone oczy? *Ml - To Uraza! *Dorumon - Taran Zen! Otoczywszy się fioletowo-niebieską energią, z całej siły natarł na Kudamon, która użyła Dzikiej Szarży. Ponownie ataki zderzyły się, powodując dym. Gdy on opadł Kudamon była nieprzytomna w pysku Dorumona, a on w furii miotał nią na wszystkie strony. *Renamon - Starczy tego! (zabrała Kudamon) Auuu! *Ma - Renamon! Renamon wypuściła Kudamon z łap, gdy Dorumon Wgryzł się jej w ogon. Tailmon Kocim Pazurem odepchneła go, ten jednak nie mógł się uspokoić. *Ka - Co mu się stało? *Ml - Nadal jest pod wpływem Urazy. Schowaj go do DigiVoicea, to może mu przejdzie. *Ka - Dobra. Dziewczyna próbowała podejść do Digimona, ten jednak rzucił się na nią. Ona jednak wykorzystała to i schowała go do DigiVoicea. *Patamon - Jeszcze go takiego nie widziałem. *Me - Ja nie chciałem go takiego widzieć. *Ma - Przejdzie mu. Ja już muszę iść. Miło było mi was poznać. Mówiąc to, schowała jeszcze Kudamon do DigiVoicea i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Katie, Melissa i Mike ruszyli natomiast w stronę następnego postoju... A co ich spotka? Czy Dorumon się opanuje? Tego dowiecie się niebawem!